Freebirds: World Burrito
by Winter Tiger
Summary: ' Neji stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to take you to a burrito place?" "It's called freebirds!" Tenten wheedled. "Of course we'll go." he said immediately. ' AU. Neji and Tenten go to a Mexican Restaurant near USC.


**Freebirds: world burrit**o

_Summary: ' Neji stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to take you to a burrito place?" "It's called freebirds!" Tenten wheedled. "Of course we'll go." he said immediately. ' AU._

**A/N: There is no plot at all. Just thought I'd warn you. Ok, so there actually is a burrito place called Freeb!rds. It's near USC in California. I've never been inside, so yeah. I'll be guessing at what the interior actually looks like. On with the fic!**

"Hello," Neji greeted his sort-of-not-quite-girlfriend. Tenten hadn't liked the term girlfriend, for whatever reason. But that might be because she was too tomboy-ish.

"Hi!" Tenten bounced over to him, still dribbling a basketball. She threw it back to her teammates and sat down next to him on the bleachers. "How's your studying going? I heard you recruited some new members for our study group."

He sighed. "There's this one guy, Lee, who wouldn't stop pestering me until I let him join."

Tenten's eyes lit up. "Lee? He's on my team!"

Neji sighed again. "I still don't get how you managed to get on a boys basketball team."

"It was actually quite easy, you know. I dressed as a boy, got accepted on the team- there's a reason I'm called Tenten, you know, I never miss a shot- and then revealed myself to be a girl but the season already started so they couldn't recruit anymore people so I got to stay," she took a deep breath after her long sentence. "So, who else?"

"Shikamaru, the guy who's a genius at everything even though he's so lazy and sleeps through every class. And Hinata, my cousin."

"Mmmhmm." Suddenly distracted by some shouts, she'd stopped listening. "I'll be right back," she muttered and flipped over the railing, running across the court.

Fifteen minutes of shouting, slapping, and chasing some people around the court later, she arrived back panting. "Man, am I hungry. Let's go to lunch somewhere. I know! The place with burritos!"

Neji stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to take you to a burrito place?" He was known for hating Mexican food because his father had been killed by a taco truck, whose driver had been colorblind.

"It's called Freeb!rds!" Tenten wheedled. Of course, he was also known for loving birds. He stared at them when they flew over, and went almost wild at the thought of them being caged. Probably because if his father had been flying when the truck drove past the red light, he wouldn't have died.

"Of course we'll go," he said immediately.

They left the campus, Tenten not bothering to change out of her jersey.

"So, what was the shouting about?" Neji asked as they stood in line.

"Oh, you know. The usual boys fight over girl thing. Sakura and Ino started flirting with Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji. And you know how perverted Kiba is. so then Lee and Naruto got all protective and they started yelling at each other."

They sat down in the dimly lit seat the waitress pointed them to.

"Sakura and Ino liked the attention way too much. And- ooohhhhhh, let's share this burrito!"

Neji frowned. He hated burritos. And quesadillas. And nachos. In fact, every Mexican food ever invented. Why was he here anyway? Oh, yeah. The name. What a stupid reason.

"I'll take that as a yes. If we eat all of the burrito we get this birdie stuffed animal and a T-shirt!"

His eyes widened. No, wait. Screw that. He loved Mexican food. BIRDS!

"Give me that!" he hissed as soon as the burrito was served. He crammed the whole thing into his mouth and ate it. And chewed. And chewed. And fainted.

"Oops. Hehe," Tenten looked at him sheepishly before turning to the gaping crowd. "Forgot to tell him there were 50 jalapeños in there." (Neji fainted with the slightest contact with spicy stuff)

"Anyways..." Tenten took the stuffed animal and shirt from the stunned waitress. "Better get him back to the campus."

She dragged him out, munching on the complimentary chips and salsa.

**A/N: Should I continue this?**


End file.
